Thrice Bound
by Myrddin 'Le Fay' Ignis Magus
Summary: Harry, Justin & Jason are triplets. The three boys' attacked by Voldemort. Two boys-who-lived. Their parents are not killed. Harry meets two girls on his 10th Birthday, & something unheard of happens 3 bound souls . Super-Genius/Cunning HP. HP/LL/GW
1. The Dark Lord Vanquished

_**Main characters:**_ **_Harry, Ginny, Luna,_** _Hermione, OC - Plus everybody's faves the Weasley twins, Fred and George. Full summary on profile page._

A/N: This idea for a story just popped in my head, and I have written up the first chapter, and thought I would upload it, please review. I will be concentrating mainly on my story, Time Will Tell, for a while. However, I plan to upload chapter two of New Worlds soon, and possible chapter two of this, both chapters are near completion. I hope that soon I will have a new chapter of Player ready and uploaded too.

_**Harry Potter: Thrice Bonded**_

It was a dark and cloudy night, brilliant for Halloween. A tall thin man in long black swishing robes with a hood covering his face in shadows, walked towards one house in particular. He paid the trick or treating children of the small town of Godrics Hollow little attention, though hidden in the shadows of his hood his face wore an expression of contempt for them. The children for their part paid the man little attention, even though to them a man wearing robes would be unusual, but even they knew some adults liked to celebrate the scary holiday, and dressed up for parties.

He walked slowly and methodically through the town, towards his destination. He could feel his blood boiling with excitement as he proceeded. His cold black hart beat faster and faster the closer to his goal he got. He knew what he had to do, and he could not wait. He would make those who defied him pay, and he planned to make them watch. He only intended to kill three today, the others to would wallow in their own grief until they take their own lives or another day when he takes them.

He looked around as he walked towards his known destination, he had to hand it to his soon to be victims; they had chosen a nice place to hide. He may be the vilest, feared creature in centuries but that did not mean he could not appreciate the beauty of the world. He actually enjoyed the salty smell and taste of the air, the ocean not being too far, it reminded his of his childhood, and the cave he once went to. He chuckled darkly to himself as he remembered the children he had frightened at that very cave. He had only travelled back their a few times after he left school and the orphanage; still the thought of that run down place brought anger to his mind, his minions knew all to well not to be around when he was in a contemplative mood.

He continued on, his robes bellowing behind him eerily. He finally turned into a slightly darker street with rows upon rows of family homes each side of the road. He was glad there was no one out within this street; he did not want to waste his time killing any pointless muggles when he had a more important mission to accomplish. He walked on until he was halfway down the street, then stopped in between two houses. He put his long bony-fingered, pale hand into his pocket, and pulled out a small piece of parchment. He raised the parchment to his face to read the writing in black ink upon it.

He then dropped the parchment to the ground as he looked between the two houses he was standing; he reached into his pocket again as he watched a new house squeezing itself into existence between the other two. A smirk grew on his lips hidden in the shadows of his hood, as he removed his wand. He could see through the downstairs window of the new house. In the lounge, a tall man with short messy black hair, and a shorter woman with long red hair. James and Lily Potter, a mudblood and her blood traitor husband, they were snuggled together on a sofa, talking and content with just each other's company. 

He opened the front garden gate careful to make little to no noise. He walked along the path slowly and without sound until he reached the front door. His smirk grew as his wand pointed at the wooden door. An explosion shot from his wand in a ripple of green light; the door, smashed from its hinges, and even before the smoke from the destruction cleared, he stepped into the house onto the broken debris of the door.

The man and woman, James and Lily Potter rushed into the hall he was now in; both looked horrified causing the black robed mans' smirk to intensify.

"It's him Lily!" James cried out in panic raising his wand at the intruder. "Lily, its Voldemort, grab the kids and run, I'll hold him off!" Lily quickly ran for the stairs shooting her husband a worried glance before rushing up the stairs and out of sight.

Voldemort laughed high and cold; it sent shivers down James's spine as the Dark Lord raised his fingers to his hood and slowly pulling it down to reveal his face. James flinched, Voldemort laughed louder, before he suddenly stopped. James gulped as the snake faced Dark Wizards blood red eyes stared cold intent into his own scared hazel. 

"You think you can hold me long enough?" Voldemort asked with a soft high-pitched voice that promised death. "I think not, Potter!" he spat out James's family name with such contempt that James had to resist flinching again.

"We'll see!" James shouted, using all of his Gryffindor courage to keep his voice steady. He was about to fire a cure when one from Voldemort hit him unexpectedly. James fell to the ground withering in pain; he could hear his own voice screaming as though from a great distance. He felt as though thousands of hot and cold daggers were piercing his skin at once. It was like being burnt and frozen at the same time; he felt as though he wanted to die, but knew he could not, not yet. He knew the longer Voldemort played with him, the better chance Lily had.

Voldemort soon released the curse, laughing cruelly, staring intently at James potter. James shakily looked up from his position on the floor, on his knees and forearms, his fists clenched; he bared his teeth in anger. He was shaking with every laboured breath; sweat dripping down his face, his glasses askew and fogged up. He could see the Dark Lord Voldemort standing over him, his cold eyes boring into his. He could barely hear Voldemorts laughter, but he could see the snake faced murderers' mouth working as he did. He wondered briefly why he was not dead yet, but then the thought occurred to him. Voldemort wanted to make him suffer. 

"Today is not the day you die, James Potter!" Voldemort said coldly as his laughter died down. "I want to make you and your mudblood wife, suffer more than death can give." James gulped as Voldemort swished his wand and he was smashed head first into the wall and knew no more as darkness took him.

Voldemort smirked at the unconscious form of James Potter, before he walked to the stairs. He slowly made his way up and could hear the unmistakable sound of children crying. He reached the top of the stairs, smiling with smug satisfaction as he walked to the sound of the cries. He found Lily Potter in a blue-painted children's room, standing facing him, wand in hand. He could see three baby boys' standing in the blue crib behind her, holding onto the bars, two of them were crying, the other just watched him as though fascinated.

Two of the boys', those two that were crying looked very much alike, except one had neat reddish brown hair and the other's was just neat brown; both had hazel eyes like their father, but looked more like their mudblood mother. The third boy had black unruly messy hair like his father, but those piercing eyes, they looked almost emerald like his mothers, but looking harder he could see they flashed lighter, a more unusual turquoise in colour. That boy looked more like his father in appearance than his mother.

"I won't let you near my babies!" she screamed. "I won't let anything happen to them!"

Voldemort laughed high and cold, Lily visibly cringed and the two crying boys' whaling grew louder; but the third boy, (if his spy was correct his name would be Harry), just stared as though not bothered. Voldemort thought there might be something wrong with that child for him not to be scared. He could see though the young boy had intelligence written clearly in his eyes.

"What can a filthy mudblood like you do to stop me?" he replied icy cold. Lily like her husband downstairs tried to fight but found herself, lifted off her feet and thrown head first into the wall before a curse even entered her mouth, and she too… knew no more. Voldemort chuckled with contempt as he approached the crib. The two crying boys', the one with reddish brown hair, Justin, and the one with brown hair Jason, were giving him a headache. 

Jason and Justin were standing close together, their shoulders touching, while Harry had moved away from the bars the other two of the set of triplets, remained at the front holding the bars. Harry stood in the far corner, with his back pressed to it. _Yes,_ he thought. _Harry Potter is the__ smart one._ He almost chuckled at the thought of what James's face would look like if Harry was not sorted into Gryffindor, not that it mattered anymore.

He smirked as he pointed his wand at the noisy brats, taking a few steps back as too hit them both at the same time, as the words were just about too be spoken, his full attention was caught on his two crying victims or he might have noticed the soft rippling glow coming from Harry Potter. 

"Avada Kedavra," he said menacingly. His green beam of death erupted from his wand, his eye then went wide with fright and confusion as a huge blue-white rippling light erupted in front of his targets. Everything seemed to slow down as his beam of death soared towards the unknown shield. He could not see any sign of it coming from the two boys' who were still crying with renewed pain. His eyes then caught sight of Harry and what he saw frightened him more than anything ever had.

Harry covered in a blue-white rippling light similar to the shield his curse would soon hit. It flowed over the boy like water but in all directions at the same time. His eyes were shinning brightly with an untapped emotion Voldemort had not seen in a long time. He thought briefly that it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. He could feel power coming from the boy and shield, power he could not grasp. The boys' raven black messy hair waved about as though in a slight breeze. 

Voldemort then realised he should have killed him first, and without magic as his curse smashed into the blue-white shield, engulfed. The shield, then changed from blue-white to blood red as it expanded slowly, he was about to turn-tail and run when it flashed out bright, filling the whole room. He could not see, he could not do anything, as he screamed in an agony he had never thought possible. It was burning him, hotter than the sun. Blazing through the windows as it shook the ground, they shattered spilling out of the house.

Sirius Black, James Potters long time best friend had just arrived outside the Potters, and had stared for a few seconds in horror from atop his flying motor bike, staring at the broken down front door, when the ground shook and his bike toppled over throwing him clear and to the gravely road. Sirius looked up towards the house not noticing Rubius Hagrid had also arrived. Both had to shield their eyes as a powerful rippling blood red light erupted from all of the windows as they shattered, and threw the broken down door. They could still see the shadow of the light through their arms. The ground then suddenly stopped shaking and the light briefly flashed blue before disappearing.

"Sirius!" Hagrid the giant of a man said hoisting him off the ground onto his feet. "Wha' was that?" 

Sirius looked up into the bushy bearded face of the giant man and into his fearful beetle black eyes. "I… I don't know." He sniffled feeling tears begin to roll down his blue eyes as he ran his fingers through his shaggy mass of black hair, panic stricken.

Hagrid without response started making his way fiercely towards the house. Sirius gathered his wits and removed his wand from pocket to hand, as he followed Hagrid closely. The two entered the house quietly, Sirius briefly registered Hagrids' pink umbrella in hand that concealed his broken wand.

"James!" Hagrid suddenly called rushing forward a few more paces. They found James lying on the hallway floor bleeding profusely from his head. Sirius shakily dropped to his knees and placed two fingers on his friends' neck. He sighed slightly in mild relief when he found a pulse.

Sirius took a deep breath and waved his wand over his friend. James's eyes flicked open immediately as he sat bolt upright. "Sirius?" he breathed out wincing, "Lily… the boys'… are they okay?" he asked desperately, grabbing the front of his best friends tee shirt pulling him closer. "Are they okay, please Merlin, let them be okay!" he begged.

"I thin' they are!" Hagrid boomed, "I can hear crying from upstairs!" they all stopped for a second, even breathing as they listened intently. They all heard it… crying. James bolted up from the floor almost throwing Sirius down as he used him to get up. He rushed up the stairs, barely aware of Hagrid and Sirius following with just as much urgency.

They reached the children's room and saw Justin and Jason sitting in the crib crying, a huge burnt out gap in the bars in front of them. The wall in front was burnt and blackened. The two crying boys, the one on the right, Justin had a bleeding lightning bolt-shaped cut on the right hand side of his forehead. Jason had the same cut on the left hand side of his forehead.

The three looked around for Harry, and found him silently shaking Lily, who was lying on the floor bleeding; she did not look very responsive, but they could see she was still breathing. James rushed to her side after snatching Sirius's wand. 

Sirius for his part picked up Harry and held his Godson gently in his arms. He loved all three triplets but Harry, his Godson always' held that little extra place in his heart. Harry snuggled up in his arms, up against his chest yawning cutely. Sirius smiled sadly, as he watched Hagrid scoop up both Jason and Justin and try to comfort them both.

James waved Sirius's wand over Lily and she slowly opened her eyes. "Are you, okay?" he asked gently, worry evident in his voice and eyes. She nodded confusedly then sat up, fast almost hitting his head with her own.

"The boys? What did that monster do with our babies?" she cried out as tears started pouring freely from her eyes, and she grabbed hold of James, holding him for support.

"Shhhh," he soothed, holding her tight in his strong arms. "They're fine. Hagrids' got Jason and Justin, and Sirius has Harry. They're fine." As he finished speaking, he yelped as she threw him to the ground and was rushing over to Hagrid where she finally noticed them crying and almost snatched both babies from the friendly giant. Holding one in each arm, she cuddled them and rocked them until they finally fell to sleep. The other three just watched. Sirius was not sure if Harry had also fallen asleep and was glad, Lily did not feel the need to hold all three at once.

Lily finally sat on a rocking chair she liked to sit while reading her children stories and sighed, relief filling her being. "What happened, why have these two got cuts on their heads?" she demanded hotly. "Has Harry been cut too?" she added looking daggers at Sirius to answer immediately or suffer immense pain. He chose to answer.

"Harrys' unscratched," he answered shakily, "I never saw what happened, I arrived just before that earth quake; then there was a huge red light coming from inside, it was too bright to even look at."

"Ay, look at this," Hagrid suddenly said bending down and picking up some shredded black material and showing them. "Wha' is it?"

James and Lily gapped at it for a moment when a voice spoke, making everyone jump. "I believe that would be all that remains of Voldemort." Hagrid flinched at the name and dropped the black material in disgust. "Please," the aged headmaster, Albus Dumbledore asked, "I need you too all, tell me what you can remember?"

They all nodded and James began telling them what happened to him downstairs, a few tears floated in his eyes. When James had finished telling them of what happened to him, Lily relived the events she could recall vividly. She was shaking when she was speaking, so James put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. Sirius and Hagrid then told him what they had seen. All through the explanation, Albus Dumbledores' blue eyes twinkled faster and faster as he peered at them over his half-moon spectacles, stroking his long white beard that matched his hair, he had tucked into the belt of his purple robes, with gold moons and stars.

"Hmm," Dumbledore looked thoughtful as he walked over to Lily and the two boys' sleeping in her arms. "They both have the same scar?" he asked more to himself than anyone else, but they all nodded anyway. "And Harry doesn't?" they nodded again. Dumbledore pulled his wand from his pocket muttering some unheard words, and then suddenly a bright smile lit up on his face. "I believe these two have just survived the impossible. They survived the killing curse, probably rebounding it upon Voldemort."

The other occupants of the room stared at Dumbledore in utter shock and confusion, except one. Harry Potter who was not sleeping soundly in his Godfathers arms as they thought, but watching quietly with a small smile that could melt the hearts of anyone who saw. Dumbledore briefly glanced the boy and thought for a second he saw the boys' eyes glowing, but on a second look it was gone, so shook the thought clear from his mind.

Albus Dumbledore returned his gaze back to Harrys' brothers' and smiled. "Gentlemen," he said nodding at the still gawking men, "and lady," he nodded at Lily before gesturing the two boys' sleeping in her arms. "I present to you, the-boys'-who-lived."

_**T.B.C…**_

A/N: I know what you are thinking; brothers being mistaken for the boy who lived fics have been done before. However, Harry is not the boy who lived, and he has two brothers. In addition, you are probably thinking oh no, not another bonding fic, well this one is different, read the title again and figure out how. Review now please and tell me whether you like the start? 

I thought I should tell you the pairing now, since most people like to be forewarned. Harry/Ginny/Luna - Luna/Ginny/Harry - Ginny/Luna/Harry - Well you get the picture, its a three way criss cross relationship. 


	2. The Broom and the Bet

_**A/N: **__it decided to go down a somewhat different path with this story, compared to what everyone else does. If you don't understand now you will either when you finish reading, or from the authors notes at the bottom._

_**Chapter two, the broom and the bet**_

Harry potter a small ten-year-old boy. It was his tenth birthday. He sat alone in his room in the comfortable chair beside his bed, he remembered his Godfather Sirius, and his wife Sheryl bought him the chair a few birthdays' back.

Harry was reading a new book his little seven-year-old sister, Juniper or June for short, had bought him for a present that he had recently opened. His room was dark, even though it was daylight. He had shut the curtains, and switched on the small lamp on the table by his chair for atmosphere. The book June had bought him was an action/adventure with Dragons and magic, swords, kings, knights and based more on ancient times.

Young Harry had a few more presents resting on his bed unopened, but he was in no real hurry. He always opened his little sisters presents first, he loved her more than anyone else, and she always' found a nice novel for him on Christmas or his Birthday in a muggle bookshop. He smiled as he read the last page of chapter one, _what it must be like to be a hero,_ he thought.

His older brothers' must have known what it felt like. Well they are both only a few minuets older than him. Sirius had told him once that he was born seconds before midnight on the 31st of July 1980. He was lucky that he was not born any later; if he was born 1st of August instead he might have got completely forgotten on his Birthday. Well he knew June and Sirius would never forget him.

Being the brother of the-boys'-who-lived is not as great as people would think. Harrys' parents' were always' giving Jason and Justin all of their attention, love and support. They gave some to June as well, but still if they wanted it, even his little sister is ignored.

Harry does love his parents', but how they ever forgot his birthday was beyond him, he was born the same day as their precious boys'-who-lived. He often thought that title was quite stupid considering they will not be boys' forever, but then that is their problem not his.

Harry had wondered how in Merlins name they could have destroyed Voldemort. They did not seem very special to him, they were not smart, or cleaver in the slightest, they did not even seem to be very powerful. Their accidental magic was not nearly as dangerous as his. Even June had caused some serious damage with hers. Harry had also noticed that if his two brothers ever referred to Voldemort, mainly when showing off, they said You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Harry remembered with a soft chuckled when he had said in front of his family, Sirius, Sheryl and uncle Remus Lupin included. "Voldemort can't have been very powerful if Jason and Justin beat him."

Everyone stared at him in a completely gob smacked manner, never having heard him say the name out loud before, all though his little sister flinched slightly, he was rewarded with his brothers' flinches, yelps and frightened expressions. Wow, did his mother yell herself hoarse for frightening his brothers'. His father also yelled at him for accusing his favourite sons, (he actually admitted they were his favourites), of being weak. Harry and June after that were in his room giggling insanely. She had confided in him that day that she also did not think them capable. Ever since that day he saw a new spark of determination to be better in his sisters' eyes, and if they were talking about Voldemort both used his name, no matter who was around to hear it. He thought their little sister saying 'Voldemort' would bring his brothers too do so as well, but they still flinched and looked scared when its spoken.

Harry started as he heard his door being thrown open and looked up to see June, her emerald green eyes sparkled as she grinned cheekily at him; her long black hair neatly tied with a white ribbon. She wore a pretty white summer dress with shoes and socks to match.

"There you are, Harry," she said beaming with pleasure at having found her 'favourite' brother. "Happy Birthday!" she chimed as she bounced excitedly further into his room.

Harry grinned and put a place marker in his book; he stood and placed it on his table, rather than finding space for it on one of his many bookshelves that lined his sky blue walls. He must have had hundreds of books on magic, (Runes, Alchemy, spells and potions), and even about fifty novels. He got books off everybody he knew; sometimes he wished someone other than Sirius and Sheryl would get him something else. He has a room of his own for when he stays at his Godfathers, and there he has a TV, computer and even a stereo system with loads of CD's, and DVD's. His brothers' had all of that in this house but his parents never thought he would like that here too. He did not even think they have seen his room at Sirius's. His sister was just as down on her luck with that sort of thing too, though at least she has a small boom box and TV.

"Thanks, June," he finally replied moving over too her and enveloping her in a big hug that she gladly reciprocated. "Thanks for the book, you always' get me something fun to read."

June giggled as they pulled apart from each other. "You're welcome, Harry. What else did you get?" Harry gestured the bed and she giggled again. "I don't see why they even bother wrapping them; anybody could tell they're books." She then sighed. "Have you seen how many presents the idiot twins have?" they giggled together at the privet nickname they have for their brothers'.

"No, how many?"

She looked darkly before she answered. "I didn't really count but let's say they started opening them over half an hour ago, and they've still got loads to go. Mum and Dad even managed to get them both a Nimbus 2000 broom each and it hasn't even come out to buy yet."

Harry just shrugged, sighing. He would really like a broom but he doubted his parents would buy him a Nimbus, if anything it would be the lamest broom they could find. Harry has never even been taught how to fly, but when he watched his brothers, he knew that was where he belonged, soaring through the sky with the wind in his hair. He even liked Quidditch, not that his father ever asked him.

"Harry?" he was bought out of his dreaming by his sisters' voice, she giggled at him. "I thought I lost you there. I bet I know what about," she added causing him to blush, she just knew him too well. "You want a broom too?"

Harry nodded briefly then shrugged. "It doesn't matter, it's not like I'll get one even if I asked."

She nodded her head sadly in complete agreement. "I know what you mean, I asked for tickets to watch the Nighthawks play Quidditch for my Birthday last year, but dad got us all tickets to go see the Wasps."

Harry chuckled at the memory with an amused shake of his head. "I know, can't even get to go see our favourite team play. Nevertheless, it was funny that the Wasps lost to the Cannons. The look on dads face when their team lost to such a lame team as the Cannons."

They both snickered happily grinning at the thought. "At least the Nighthawks won their game." She replied amusedly. "Oh, I almost forgot why I interrupted you. Sirius and Sheryl have arrived with a present, they wouldn't let me see it, but I think its big, and defiantly not a book. We are also going to that new indoor play park that's just opened in Diagon Alley. Mum said she invited a few other kids for 'Jason's' and Justin's' big day'" she rolled her eyes. "You would think they didn't know it was your Birthday too."

Harry grinned and took his sisters hand, and the two walked out of his room closing the door behind them. "I don't think they ever remember it's my Birthday. I don't even know whether they bothered to even get me anything," he shrugged sadly.

June sighed sadly remembering his last Birthday their parents' did not get him anything. He had made her promise not to say anything, though she had been angry, she did not mention it. She had often wondered what her mum and dad saw in the idiot twins', they were such arrogant bigheaded prats.

Harry, they should be extremely proud off. He has the highest grades at school and is the kindest and bravest person she knows. She knew Harry would do anything for her, and he proved that at school when she was being picked on by some bullies who were bigger and older than she was.

Harry had stood up for her while Jason and Justin just stood by and watched. Harry had got beaten severely for it, but he didn't cry or scream out, he just took it, all the crying was done by her as she screamed for someone to help her brother. When the bullies were finally pulled off him, he stood up without complaint, all though she could see he was hurt, he didn't say so, he had two black eyes, a bloody nose and a cut lip, but the first thing he did was hug her and comfort her, making sure she was unhurt.

After that incident at school, for some reason both she and Harry could not workout he got into trouble for fighting, no matter how many times they told the truth of what happened nobody would listen. It was made even worse that the idiot twins' cowardice made them lie, sticking up for the bullies. She wished they went to a muggle school that wouldn't believe everything the twins said. Two weeks after the bullies were tormenting her again while a crowd watched.

She was shoved hard to the ground and sprained her wrist catching herself; she had just started crying but stopped in shock when she saw Harry sprinted at the boy who had pushed her. She had never seen him looking angry before, it was scary, and a sight she never wanted to see directed at her.

Junes' kind caring, happy go lucky brother was furious. She felt like the air around the playground was on fire, as she watched her brother she could tell whatever happened he was the cause.

He then did something she never imagined he would ever do. Harry punched the laughing boy in the face; the crowd seemed to wince in unison as they heard the huge cracking sound as his fist connected. The bully knocked flying, literally sent ten feet where he lay unconscious. Harry then stood in-between her and the four remaining bullies who were no longer laughing but stood petrified of her big brothers furry, they soon turned tail and ran. Harry soon turned to her and his eyes no longer filled with hate and anger, but the same love and affection he usually wore. He helped her off the ground and they hugged, that weird feeling they all felt coming from him gone, she was surprised he did not get in trouble for it, because the boys' who ran away, purebloods went and grassed themselves up, and admitted that they beat Harry up last time and he didn't start it.

"At least we know, Sirius will have got you something nice," she finally said. "He always' gets us something nice. He knows the idiot twins get everything. And he treats you more like a son anyway, with that room at his house full of gadgets, toys and even a TV bigger than either of the twins."

Harry laughed grinning guiltily. "Sometimes I wish he was my dad. He always' listens to what I have to say. Not to mention the fact he actually takes us to Nighthawk games behind dads back."

June giggled excitedly. "Yeah, there's that big game 29th of August, my Birthday, Sirius said he'll get tickets. He also said we can bring a couple of extra people each if we can find some friends."

Harry laughed. "At least if we managed to find some friends it would be because they like us, not stupid scars."

June grinned giggling as they finally entered the living room. The large room, with several leather chairs and sofas' had wrapping paper all over the place. Harry and June could not even see the floor. Their two brothers were both sitting in amongst the paper admiring their new brooms. Harry gave them slightly envious looks; June squeezed his hand for support and comfort. He looked at her and she smiled at him. Sirius, Sheryl and their parents were all sitting on a barely paper free sofa talking. Sirius having been waiting for Harrys' arrival immediately spotted him.

"Harry!" he said beaming with joy. Harry grinned in reply as he got up from his seat and carefully traversed the wrapping paper on the floor. "June I asked you to fetch your brother fifteen minuets ago," he reprimanded playfully.

June giggled for a moment before she put on a stony expression. "Well, I was wishing my 'favourite' brother a Happy Birthday." Harry could not help but notice his parents did not come over to greet him with birthday greetings.

Sirius grinned pretending that his friends were not the arseholes he had watched them become. He always' loved Harry and June, they were the fun kids, and he had tried hanging out with James and the idiot twins as Harry and June called them, but he found their idea of fun nothing but Quidditch. Sure Sirius like Harry and June loved the sport, not that James paid attention to what they like, even though he knew both had Nighthawk posters in their rooms. James had even taken them all to a Wasps VS Cannons game on Junes Birthday, as her Birthday treat, even though, she like Harry and him supported the Nighthawks. The three of them secretly cheered on the Cannons though and were happy they won.

Sirius knew Harry to be a remarkable kid, and not just the smart bookworm James and Lily think. Sure he is smarter than most, but that is not all he likes to do. Sirius was exceptionally proud of Harrys' pranking genius; if the Marauders had, Harry around the school would have been cowering in fear. James has been encouraging, Jason and Justin to re-start the Marauders when they start Hogwarts, and Sirius had been encouraging Harry to do the same, though using a new name. Sirius liked to think he was more original than James was; the Marauders were long since past, and with the traitorous git Wormtail behind bars, the name has lost its usual gusto.

"Well, Happy Birthday mate," he said cheerfully with a huge smile for the boy he thought of and treated more like a son than his own father. "Come on," he added grabbing Harrys' wrist and leading him and his sister across the lounge, probably the two smartest people in the room, he did not really like to admit that a seven year old and ten year old were smarter than he is, but it is true. "Sheryl and I have got you something we know you'll love."

Harry grinned excitedly as they reached the sofa with his parents and Sheryl; he was only slightly hurt his parents did not greet him with a Happy Birthday. "Happy Birthday, Harry," Sheryl said with a caring smile, she too did not like the fact his parents poured all of their time and affection into the twins. She of course knew Harry was their triplet, but also knew he did not like to be called such.

"Thank you," he said blushing as she gave him a big hug. She had never understood why Lily and James never paid much attention to him, he was the good looking, smart and witty boy, she knew he was going to get far in life. She soon gave June a big hug; another unappreciated child who she knew would go far in life.

"Well, Harry," Sirius, said gaining everyones attention. James wondered what Sirius got him this year; his best mate seemed to outdo himself each year when it came to Harry. He thought if Sirius was not careful he will be buying him a car by his seventeenth birthday, he thought he best not mention it otherwise he will. They watched as Sirius ducked behind the sofa and pulled out a long thin squared wrapped present. "This was incredibly hard to get; I know you'll love it though."

Harry grinned as Sirius handed it over. Harrys' heartbeat quickened as he felt a weird pulse run through his hands at its touch. He sat down on the sofa next to Sheryl, both she and Sirius were grinning stupidly. He slowly unwrapped it to reveal a long varnished red wood case. James, the twins, Harry and June all gasped as they saw the platinum words on the case that looked like fire blowing in the wind. Harrys' breathing became ragged as he flipped the catches, opened the case to reveal a long perfect red oak racing broom, on its handle in lettering just like the case, 'Firewind'.

Harry looked up at Sirius's grinning face with his mouth wide open. "You got me a Firewind, how?" he croaked out. "They aren't released for another year and a half. Seven months after Nimbus 2000's release."

Sirius laughed merrily, he was happy to see Harry loved it, and James's awed expression was just an added benefit. "I met the designer a few weeks back, well I didn't know he was then. We were talking about Quidditch and then got on to talking about racing brooms. I mentioned that your mum and dad were buying your brothers a broom each and said I planned to treat you to one as well. Well I mentioned I didn't know anyone at Nimbus like ya dad, so I weren't going to be able to get one of those, he actually grinned at me and laughed before he told me he created the Firewind. It didn't take much persuasion for him to sale me one."

"Merlin, Sirius!" Harry cried out in joy. "It's the best broom ever," he said. "Zero to one hundred and ninety in eight seconds, that's faster than Nimbus 2000. Advanced breaking and the new hypersensitive steering system, hand constructed. Its not even going to be sold to the public, only two hundred are to be made before the Firebolt comes out in three and half years." Harry glanced his fathers and brothers faces, they were buggy eyed with shock and confusion

James could barely believe his ears, his bookworm son knew about brooms. Not only that he looked over the moon that Sirius got him a very rare broom, one better that Jason and Justin. He wished he bumped into the Firewinds creator; Sirius may have to get Harry a car next year to top that.

"Its brilliant, Harry," June suddenly piped in grinning happily for her brother. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," he said. "And thanks Sirius, Sheryl, I would give you both a hug but my hands are full right now. I love you both."

Sirius and Sheryl both smiled with pride, and Sheryl did not miss the hurt look that briefly flashed in Lilys' eyes, she thought that maybe there was hope for Harrys' parents' to stop being idiots.

"No worries Harry," Sirius said beaming with pleasure. "As soon as we all get back from this play park place you can try out your broom."

Harry laughed. "And there was me wanting to go see the Wasps loose to the Nighthawks in today's match."

James suddenly snorted as though he doubted it. "Nighthawks win against the wasps, that's not going to happen."

Harry grinned at his father who had never talked with him about much before so maybe Quidditch was the answer. "Sorry to disappoint you dad, but our Seeker Leary is the best in the league, not to mention the three brilliant Chasers, your team may have a couple of great Beaters and one great Chaser, but mum could play Keeper better than Ryan's."

James looked gob smacked, Harry knew Quidditch, and seemed to support the Nighthawks. "Nonsense," Justin butted in as he and his brother came over. "Nighthawks won't stand a chance, Wasps will beat them no question, though you're right about mum being a better Keeper."

"Hey!" Lily protested as everybody laughed.

"Want to make a wager on the outcome?" Harry suddenly asked his brothers and father with raised eyebrows, as he closed and locked his broom in its case.

"Alright," James agreed. "Name your price."

Harry grinned and looked at his sister and Sirius who both nodded that they were in. "one thousand Galleons each, plus the losers buys the winner session tickets for their teams next year. And not just one ticket each for every game, ten."

James looked thoughtful for a moment then looked at Justin and Jason, ignoring his wives scowling disapproving look, the boys' nodded their acceptance.

"Okay," James finally agreed glad his wife was not going to stop them. "So that's ten tickets to every Nighthawks game for you if they win, plus thee thousand Galleons. And if we win ten tickets to every Wasps game, plus three thousand Galleons."

Harry nodded and was grinning with June and Sirius at their sure win. "We'll enjoy taking your money, and the next season, dad," June said cheekily.

"I can't believe you three support the Nighthawks," James said shaking his head in disapproval. "And Sirius, I thought you were a Wasps fan?"

Sirius just shook his head sadly. "Sorry mate, you just assumed I was. You should have asked. I've been taking theses two to Nighthawk games all season."

"What!" Jason demanded in shock. "That's where you three kept going all the time." He turned to his father. "Dad that's not fair, why didn't you take us to all the Wasps games. We could have all gone today."

James laughed. "I didn't know they went, plus I had work, you know Sirius's job isn't like mine. He's just a self employed magical mechanic; he can bunk off whenever he wants."

"Hey!" Sirius complained. "My jobs very important, without me your car would never be running right."

Harry laughed. "If I had a wand I could probably do it," he joked amusedly.

"Well dads not as versatile as you," June shot back cheekily making the other's laugh.

"Well, if you're all done," Lily begun. "We have somewhere to get to; we're already a few minuets late. The Diggory's, The Longbottoms', Weasleys' and Luna Lovegood whose coming with the Weasleys' since her father can't make it will be wondering where we are."

"Okay, mum," said Harry standing up. "I'll just go put my broom in my room." He said dashing off with his now most prized possession, seconded only by June.

_**T.B.C…**_

_Okay, I was going to do a James, Lily and the twins are complete assholes fic. However, I've read too many of them. So you've probably noticed that although, James and Lily spend most of their love on the twins. Harry and June are well looked after, just mostly forgotten…_

_Read my story, __**King of Bandit Skye!**__ Harry is the Bandit King, named Skye. He ran away from home when he was 5 because his parents were jerks to him, in favourer of his sister, the-girl-who lived Rose. He comes back to magical Brittan January before his seventeenth birthday. He is asked by Dumbledore to take his place as defence teach to teach martial arts, and he eventually teachers magiks the wizarding world were oblivious too… read and enjoy._


	3. TheBoyUnknown

_**Thrice Bonded**_

_**Chapter III **_

_**The-Boy-Unknown**_

Harry soon returned to find only Sirius and June waiting for him by the floo fire. "The others went on ahead." Sirius informed him on seeing the questioning look in his eyes. "They didn't want their guests to wait too long."

He nodded and sighed sadly. "I always thought it was a mothers or fathers job to wait for their children."

Sirius nodded. "You even think about it I'll prank you so bad, you'll wish I left you behind."

Harry grinned cheekily as he took a pinch of grey floo powder and threw it into the flames where they flashed up emerald green. "Okay mum," he said stepping into the flames. "Diagon Centre," he added as he disappeared just hearing June giggling and Sirius chuckling with amusement.

Harry was spat out of the fire at the other end awkwardly as usual. He really hated floo travel; he could never land right and always felt queasy after.

He landed flat on his face and his glasses fell of shattering. He sighed sadly. He felt as though his glasses had definitely cut him. He looked up and could see everyone else, plus other families talking.

Nobody had even noticed his predicament; he saw blood dripping from his brow onto the floor. He scrambled off the floor to his feet picking up his broken glasses. He sure hoped there was enough lens still in them for magic to regenerate.

Harry always thought his mum knew he could not land right with floo travel, and might have saw fit to wait and catch him on his Birthday.

Harry sighed again, a common occurrence on his birthday. He thought about waiting for Sirius to fix them but he hated not being able to see for too long, so he walked up to a red haired man who had a frightened looking red haired girl cowering next to him. He was talking interestedly to the woman Harry knew to be Mrs. Longbottom; the man who was not Mr. Longbottom wore glasses so he knew he should be able to fix his.

"Excuse me Sir," Harry said gaining his attention, "could you fix my glasses please, nobody bothered to catch me when I was spat out of the fire. I hate floo travel; someone should really invent something nicer. Is there a rule saying all translocation magic's have to feel horrible?"

The man looked taken-a-back by such a statement before he chuckled. The girl was staring at him in fascination and he could just see a small smile creeping onto her lips.

"Of course," the man agreed taking the offered glasses. "Ginny here," he pointed to the red haired girl who blushed. "Doesn't like floo travel either." He soon repaired the glasses. "Good as new," he said returning them and Harry quickly put the back on his nose.

"Thank you Sir," Harry grinned.

"You're welcome," he smiled back. "But did you know you've got a small cut above your eyebrow?"

Harry nodded. "Yea…" he wiped it with his hand and looked at the small bit of blood on his fingers. "It doesn't matter; it will heal fine by itself."

The man smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. I'm Arthur Weasley and this is my daughter Ginny," he said shaking Harrys' hand.

Harry then offered his hand to the girl who could barely retrain her self as she took his hand. His touch felt strangely electrifying, but she quickly let go because of shyness around him. Harry frowned for a moment feeling a weird tingle at her touch but shrugged it off as a little static electricity. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter." The two red heads looked shocked.

"Oh," Mr. Weasley said suddenly smiling. "You have the same family name as Jason and Justin."

Harry laughed humourlessly. "I'm their brother." The two Weasley looked surprised. "Wow; I can't believe you never even knew they had a brother. We have a sister too."

"You have a sister," Mr. Weasley blurted out. "I never even knew about you."

Harry shrugged slightly sad. "Well if you'll excuse me. Sirius and my sister just arrived." Before waiting for a response, Harry made his way over to them. "Hey Sirius?"

"Yeah pup."

"Did you know the Weasley's didn't even know June and I existed?" he asked sadly.

"What!" Sirius asked frowning. "I would have thought your dad would have mentioned you to Arthur, they do work in Law Enforcement together."

Harry sighed. "I was just talking to him; he fixed my glasses when I fell from the fire. I hate this I feel like an outsider on my own Birthday."

Sirius put a hand on his Godsons shoulder, he hated seeing either Harry or June like this and both normally looked very unhappy on their Birthdays'. He looked around and saw the other children giving gifts to Jason and Justin; he doubted any of them even knew it was Harrys' Birthday too.

He remembered all those years ago when Voldemort was destroyed, Justin and Jason cried while Harry was trying to help his mother the best a fifteen month old baby could… and yet Lily had not even hugged him and wish him a happy day.

Sirius knew that was all Harry had ever wanted on his Birthday. While Jason and Justin got that and anything else they wanted, he knew all Harry wanted was his parents' attention.

"It will be okay Harry," June suddenly said hugging her brother, to which he gladly reciprocated feeling her warmth and caring. "I feel the same on my Birthday… and Christmas. But we have each other, and Sirius and Sheryl." Harry smiled as he moved back from her hug. "You always' make me feel better too."

"Thanks," Harry said sighing as he looked around at the entrance foyer realising everyone had gone through. "Come on lets go then." The other two nodded and they entered into an extra area where two security men and a woman at the desk stood by the door into the main facility.

"Excuse me?" the woman asked, gaining their attention. "I'm afraid there's a privet party; you'll have to come back tomorrow."

"Sirius," Harry moaned. "I'm ten and considering becoming a drunk. I knew something like this would happen. I bet you ten Galleons when we say our names it won't matter, she won't care and then we can go back to our house and I can fly my Firawind."

Sirius chuckled; the woman watched in confusion. "All right you're on."

"Hello Miss." Harry said politely. "My names Harry Potter and this is my sister June, and my Godfather Sirius, can we go in now?"

She looked at him as though he was crazy. Sirius gulped, he was going to loose ten Galleons. "The-boys'-who-lived don't have any brother or sister. Nice try but do you think I'm stupid or something?"

Harry smirked. "I choose not to answer that," he replied dryly causing Sirius and June to laugh and the woman to go red with anger.

"Then I'll have to ask you to leave," she said hotly.

Harry sighed sadly. "Something messed up always' happens," he said to Sirius. "How much you want to bet dad doesn't notice me and June aren't even there?"

"I'm not taking that bet," Sirius said rather heatedly. "That's a suckers bet. I'm gonna kill James the arrogant pig headed arse."

Harry turned back to face the stupid woman. "I believe I will actually call you stupid. If you didn't notice how much like my father I look."

"GET OUT YOU STUPID LITTLE BOY!" she suddenly screamed at him causing the security guards to approach, but everybody stopped as they noticed the door to the centre had opened and a very angry looking Lily Potter was standing there.

"What's going on?" Lily asked, her eyes narrowing suspiciously at the woman.

"This brat!" she pointed to Harry. "Is trying to claim he's your son."

"Don't call him that you stupid woman!" Lily demanded. She gulped. Harry had never seen his mother stick up for him before, and it lit a slight flicker of hope in his heart. "He is my son." The woman paled, loosing all the blood from her face. She was going to loose her job for this. "Come on you three, Ginny Weasley asked where you were, and when I couldn't see you I came out." And the slight flicker in his heart was blown out, at least Ginny thought of him.

Harry shrugged and he, Sirius and June followed Lily into the main chamber. There were tables and chairs in this section they could see a swimming pool and ice rink in the distance, and to their right a huge maze like jungle gym with ball pits and slides and probably loads of magical things that they could not see.

The place had every colour Harry could imagine. If he were not feeling so low he would probably really enjoy the place. The other kids were already off enjoying themselves. June was already grinning from ear to ear and had run off to play with a couple of other kids her age. Sirius also ventured off towards where the adults were sitting, smile back in place, be it fake.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N: **__Wow, it's been so long since I updated this story. Truth is a few years back I lost loads of chapters for loads of stories, and I was finding it hard to recreate them. Though I'm pleased to say I've actually managed to recover some of them, not all of them, which is annoying. So I hope to get some more chapters up after I've gone through and refreshed them. _

_Sorry if the chapters a little short, the next on shall be longer, thanks for waiting._


	4. Bound Part I

**_Thrice Bonded_**

_**Chapter IV**_

_**Bound Part I**_

Harry just walked over to a table and chairs in the far corner and sat down. He did not know what he should be doing. He was not good at making friends; and all the other kids as far as he could tell were either a lot younger than he is with his sister, or with the idiot twins. If Voldemort ever returned Harry knew he would kill the evil git again for ruining his life.

He rested his head in his arms on the table. He hoped nobody decided to bother him, not that he expected many would. He really would like to go and play but knew he would look quite stupid by himself. He realised after a few minuets that tears had started to leak from his eyes and he was silently sobbing. He was like this on every Birthday for as long as he could remember, even most Christmas's.

Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood were standing together listening board out of their skulls to the-boys'-who-lived telling everybody what they got for their Birthday. Ginny had always' thought they would be brave selfless Knights. However, she discovered they are both jerks. She had told Luna about their brother and Luna asked them about him. They just said 'so we have a brother' and then continued talking about themselves.

As if by instinct, both she and Luna looked round. They could see Harry sitting in a corner by himself with his head in his arms. He seemed so sad and unhappy all by himself. It was as if she could feel his sadness. Suddenly for reasons the two sad girls could not understand they took each others hands, and started walking away from the conceited twins towards Harry who was very polite and sweet when he spoke to her dad earlier.

Ginny heard her annoying brother Ron calling her back but she just ignored him as they reached Harry. He seemed to be crying about something, and as if sensing them sat up sharply, staring at them fearfully. She never noticed before because she was being all shy to look, but he had the most captivating and beautiful eyes she had ever seen, even when red and puffy.

"Oh, hello Ginny," he said sadly. "It's nice to see you again. I thought you were hanging around with my brothers?"

She gulped and decided not to lie about why she no longer was. "They're boring, and just talk about themselves. I felt like kicking them both." She blushed brightly as she nervously spoke.

Harry smiled and was about to reply when interrupted by a plump red haired woman. "Ginny!" she reprimanded causing her to recoil. "Why have you come over here. Go back and play with the Birthday boys. You're being rude."

Ginny looked unable to answer, and the blonde, blue-eyed girl with her seemed not to care as she watched with a dreamy look. So Harry answered for her. "It's my Birthday too. If nobody. Namely my mum and dad didn't bother to mention my existences then you were probably unaware that Jason, Justin and I are triplets."

Mrs Weasley and Ginny looked at him in shock and horror. The blonde girl looked only mildly surprised, and seemed really weird, but to Harry weird just meant interesting.

Harry sighed sadly and stood up, walking slowly towards the jungle gym.

Harry climbed in and up a rope ladder. He manoeuvred his way through, utterly depressed. In fact, if he had been paying attention he might have noticed all the interesting magical games and other things he passed. Or the soft apple green water rippling glow swimming around his body. Harry finally stopped and sat down atop a huge vertical slide that dropped into a ball pit just as the green glow faded away. He noticed his sister and some other younger kids in the pit below.

Suddenly June looked up to see her big brother sitting atop the slide. She wondered whether he planed on using it. She grinned at him. "Hi Harry!" she waved, and he heard one of the others ask who he is. "That's Harry. The best big brother in the world."

Harry laughed a little. She always' managed to make him feel better. "Hiya mate," suddenly a red haired boy sat to one side of him.

"Yea…" another identical to the first sat the other side of him. "The names Fred."

"And I'm George."

Harry chuckled. "I'm Harry. Err I'm going to guess and say the idiot twins. Err… that would be the twits-who-lived, were boring you to death?"

The red haired twins grinned widely at him. "Yea…" Fred agreed.

"Heard your triplets recently…"

"Yep, but you don't seem anything like them…"

"Happy Birthday!" they chimed together.

"Err, thanks," Harry replied. "And I'm happy to say I'm nothing like my idiot brothers'. I actually care about other people and what they have to say."

Fred and George nodded. "It would be fun to push them off here wouldn't it? How would we trick them into coming. Ron's already warned them about us."

"How about a banana?" Harry suggested causing the twins to burst out laughing.

"So…" one said.

"Why don't you like them?" the other finished.

Harry laughed humourlessly. He shrugged he didn't care whether people know the truth. "How would you two feel if you had two brothers that everybody knew and paid all the attention too, including your parents. And not only that but nobody even knew you or your little sister existed? Lets say you're their triplet and your parents still forget you on your birthday. But get them anything they want and all you want is a loving hug and a Birthday greeting?"

The twins looked horrified at the thought as they watched Harry drop down into the ball pit. He stood up and actually smiled. That was fun. His sister and her new friends had wondered off since the Weasley twins showed up.

"Harry!" a soft shy voice called. Ginny and her friend had found him again. "This is Luna," she said gesturing her blonde friend. "We wanted you to come and play with us."

Harry smiled and shrugged. "Sure. If you can help me out. I want to go down this slide again. It was fun."

The girls both giggled and offered their free hands. For some reason they were not even sure of they did not feel like letting go of each other (and they had tried). Harry took their hands and they pulled him out.

He felt a weird tingle running through his body as they stood still in a circle holding each other's hands. They did not notice every body suddenly turn their heads towards the three stopping in confusion as they all felt three simultaneous pulses of magic.

As everyone shrugged off what they felt as accidental magic, Sirius watched the two girls and Harry running off hand in hand in wonder. He knew he felt something come from them because it was obvious everyone but the three children felt it.

He wondered what destiny might have up its sleeve. He was glad Harry had found some friends to play with; maybe they will make him happy. He could invite them round for dinner tomorrow. Sirius has a few old Shooting Star brooms; maybe the girls and Harry would like to go flying.

He soon began arranging a play date for the three, and Mrs. Weasley excitedly agreed to ask Lunas' father. He did not miss the confused look James gave him, but his friend did not comment. The guy really should get a clue, and it seemed he might eventually. Sirius just hopes its sooner rather than later.

"So," Luna began a conversation as she Harry and Ginny wound their way through the jungle gym hand in had. "What did you get for your birthday, Harry?"

"Oh," Harry said grinning widely. "I got a novel off my sister. She always picks a really great one for me from a muggle bookshop. I got a few other books I haven't opened yet. Uncle Remus always' finds me an interesting book with allsorts of fun spells for when I start Hogwarts. But I haven't opened his yet. Oh, and Sirius bought me a Firawind racing broom."

Ginny stopped still in her tracks, forcing the other two to copy this action. She was looking at him in shock. "You have a Firawind. Oh my god. That's the best broom ever. Your brothers said they got Nimbus 2000's… wow Sirius must really love you." Harry chuckled as they continued towards the top of the slide. "What did your mum and dad get you?"

Harry looked uncomfortable and just shrugged. "Dunno, and to be honest I don't really care. I haven't since last year. My parents are stinking rich and I wouldn't be surprised if I weren't even in their will, not that I'm bothered. I would only end up giving most of it to charity. I don't need it. I'm more than smart enough to make my own money when I finish school. Though even if Sirius has a kid, which doesn't seem likely. I am to become the next head of his family." Harry just shrugged as if it was not important, but the two girls with him looked mortified. Even Luna lost her dazed expression at this piece of information.

"Well I'm throwing out those stupid boys'-who-lived fairytale books then," Ginny said embarrassedly blushing at her slip.

Harry burst out laughing. "I can't believe you actually have them. They're nothing but drivel and lies. Did you know it says on those books that five percent of the profit goes to charity?"

"Yea…" Luna agreed blushing that she admitted to owning some too. "That's nice isn't it?"

Harry grinned at her naivety. "Yea, but where do you think the rest of the profit goes?" the two girls shrugged. "Most of it goes to my brothers." They gasped. "Yea, I know… actually last year when I found out, I suggested for them to allow all the profit to go to charity. The selfish gits laughed at me."

"They what?" Fred said. They had reached the top of the slide and found the Weasley twins still sitting there.

"They're loaded and they won't let the money those stupid books make go to charity," George added looking disgusted. Harry just nodded sadly.

"Oh, Fred, George, guess what broom Sirius got Harry for his Birthday," Ginny suddenly said changing the subject from something depressing like finding out your favourite storybook heroes in reality are jerks.

The twin peeked up. "So what brooms that. I'm not sure anything could outdo Nimbus 2000's, but we're listening."

"A Firawind," Ginny said grinning happily at her brothers awed expressions.

"Bloody awesome," they declared in unison. "We'll all have to get together sometime and play a game of Quidditch."

Harry grinned at the thought. "Okay. How about Saturday? You four can come over to my house. We have our own Quidditch pitch. We can challenge my brothers. We have all the equipment, and Sirius has a few old Shooting Stars we can borrow if anyone needs a broom."

"Yea," Fred said excitedly. "George and I have brooms but Luna and Ginny will need to borrow one. If we can find two more players for our team we can challenge your brothers to a full match?"

Harry grinned and could not help but notice the excited look of Ginny's pretty face, wondering only briefly, why he thought that before shaking the thought away. "That would be great. We can get Sirius to play keeper. He was supposed to be quite good when he was at school. No doubt, my brothers will get dad to play Seeker. I want to play Chaser. What about you four?"

"We're Beaters," Fred and George said proudly.

"I want to play Chaser too," piped Ginny happily.

"Chaser," Luna agreed nervously.

"Cool," George nodded. "Now all we need is a Seeker."

"Hang on," Fred said looking over towards the tables where he saw the young man he was looking for. "CHARLIE!" he shouted.

A red haired young man looked up from where he was sitting having a drink. "WHAT!" he yelled back. Everyone was watching amusedly, but to a Weasley talking long distance in such a way was normal?

"YOU FREE ON SATURDAY?" Fred yelled again.

"YEAH, WHY? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Charlie asked loudly.

"YOU WANT TO PLAY SEEKER ON OUR QUIDDITCH TEAM?" came the echoing reply.

"SURE! WHO'S ON OUR TEAM AND WHO ARE WE PLAYING AGAINST?"

"OH RIGHT! THERE'S ME AND GEORGE! GINNY, LUNA, SIRIUS, HARRY AND YOU!" Charlie nodded seemingly in approval. "WE'RE PLAYING JASON AND JUSTIN'S TEAM! THEY HAVEN'T CHOSEN THEIR TEAM YET BUT I'M SURE THEY WILL NOW THEY'VE JUST FOUND OUT WE'RE CHALLENGING THEM!"

"ALRIGHT!" Charlie laughed as he watched the two boys' in question quickly hurry over to the tables. "THEY'RE JUST ASKING THEIR DAD TO BE THEIR SEEKER NOW! IT SHOULD BE FUN!"

"EXCELLENT!" Fred agreed before he turned back to his companions and teammates. "Charlie played Seeker for Gryffindor when he went to Hogwarts," he elaborated for Harry and Luna who probably did not know. "He's really good too."

"Brilliant…" Harry said before more shouting interrupted him.

"HARRY!" he looked over to see Sirius standing next to Charlie seemingly grinning.

Harry really was not one to shout but did so anyway. "YEAH?"

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" he declared. "CHALLENGING THEM AFTER YOU ALREADY PICKED YOUR TEAM MEMBERS! JUSTIN AND JASON HAVE BOTH CHOSEN TO BE CHASERS! AND HAVE RON WEASLEY AS THEIR KEEPER!" he laughed. "NEVILLE'S GOING TO BE ONE BEATER WHILE CEDRIC'S THEIR LAST CHASER AND BILL ACCEPTED TO BE THEIR FINAL BEATER! THEY WANT TO KNOW WHAT POSITIONS YOU FIVE ARE SINCE THEY KNOW US TWO ARE SEEKER AND KEEPER!"

"Oh," he shrugged. "OKAY! GINNY, LUNA AND I SHALL BE CHASERS AND THE TWINS BEATERS!"

"AWESOME!" another voice cried out excitedly. Looking Harry saw June with her new friends bouncing on the balls of her feet. "YOU'LL DO BRILLIANTLY, HARRY!" she yelled with excitement. "I'LL BE CHEERING FOR YOU TO WIN!"

"THANKS!" Harry replied blushing.

"YEAH, WE'LL DEFINITELY WIN!" George yelled. "THERE'S NO WAY THEY CAN WIN WITH SUCH A TINY GOAL KEEPER!"

"HEY…" Ron began to complain but was interrupted.

"FOODS HERE YOU FIVE!" Mrs. Weasley yelled to them. At the mention of food, Fred and George immediately jumped down the slide into the ball pit below, and scrambled out rushing towards the tables.

"Is it safe to jump down there?" Luna asked worriedly as she looked down. All three were still confused at why they were still holding hands, and even as they thought about letting go, they still did not.

"Yea…" Harry agreed squeezing her hand slightly for comfort and was surprised she reciprocated. All three grinned at each other. "After three," they all nodded. "One… two… three." They jumped and slid down. Though the girls screamed and all three giggled as they stood up, and were surprised, they managed to continue holding hands. They climbed out of the ball pit when they felt another wired surge of energy run through their bodies.

Those waiting at the tables stared at the children walking hand in hand again as they talked happily and giggled at a joke they were too far away to hear. But everybody knew that pulse of magic they felt emanated from them. However, this time instead of three separate pulses at the same time. This one was one pulse that came from all three. And it was huge.

"Okay," Mrs. Weasley suddenly said. "I'm not ignoring that one. That was no accidental magic."

"I agree," concurred Bill. "Err. I might know what that was, but you won't like it if I'm right. And there will be nothing you can do to stop it," he added as they watched the three sit at a further table with June and her friends to eat, soon followed by the Weasley twins.

"Well what is it?" Sirius asked eager for an explanation. They all watched and they noticed the three seemed to subconsciously move their chairs closer to each other so they were in physical contact before they let go of each other's hands to eat.

"Well," Bill began rather reluctantly while the other adult's eyes were all on him. "I've only read a bit about it, but their sudden closeness and the pulse of magic we felt fit. But there is something weird with this that the book I read never said could be possible." He looked very nervous and was not willing to be up front about it. The others at his table looked worried and nervous.

"Okay…" Charlie said slowly. "And that is?"

"There are three of them," Bill blurted out. "The book I've come across only mentioned two."

"Just tell us for Merlin's sake," Mrs. Weasley said frustrated and angry with him for stalling.

Bill took a long deep breath then let it out as he watched his sister with her friends. "You've heard of soul mates right?"

Everyone looked at him as though he was crazy. "Of course we have," Lily said starring daggers at him. "But soul mates are two people, not three, and usually just a male and female."

Bill gulped and pulled on his collar nervously. "Well anyway," he continued. "When soul mates meet at a young age all they have to do is touch and they will form a strong connection. That's what I believe the first pulse's of magic was. The second was the connection completing. Normally when soul mates are in the same room together or are close they can feel it. The younger they are the harder the pull and it draws them closer. Normally according to the book I read, you would only feel a slight pull, and it could be easily brushed aside as nothing. Except in the case of power. If someone senses their soul mate close and their soul mate is extremely powerful, and I am talking Albus Dumbledore powerful or more so. They would be instantly drawn towards him or her. Though the connection could not be closed like it was unless they both felt physical and mental attraction too each other."

Everyone stared at him like fish out of water for a moment. "But there are still three of them," Lily complained.

Bill shrugged. "The book never mentioned three people being soul mates before, but it never said it's not possible. I'm certain two girls or two boys could be. The soul doesn't care about gender," he shrugged. "I'm sure they'll be happy." He looked over at their happy smiling faces and grinned.

"Okay," Mr. Weasley said slowly. He could deal with reading up on it later but he was very curious about something else Bill had said. "So who pulled who in?"

Mrs. Weasley suddenly went wide-eyed with realisation. "Harry did. The girls went to him straightaway, and when he wondered off before they could ask him to play. They hunted him down as though life depended on it. Strange thing was it seemed like they knew where to go. That was just before the first wave of magic we felt."

Lily and James gulped and looked at each other ashen faced. The same thoughts flashing through their minds before they brushed them off as ridiculous.

"So that could be a sign of power even greater than Dumbledore's?" Sirius had to ask. He saw James's and Lily's look and knew exactly what they were thinking. He hid his smirk well.

"I would say," Bill agreed with a nod. "Hey you don't suppose he. You know," he said nervously as realisation entered the other adult's expressions, and fear crept into James's and Lily's.

"You think Harry offed You-Know-Who?" Arthur exclaimed thoughtfully. "I suppose it's possible."

Charlie nodded. "Yea… maybe, You-Know-Who could have tried to kill Harry's brothers after knocking Lily out. And Harry not wanting his brothers hurt used some kind of weird power nobodies heard of before to shield them. But only being just a few months over a year old. He wasn't strong enough to completely stop the curse and left them with cursed scars?"

Sirius suddenly burst out laughing, pulling an earpiece from his ear. "I wish I made a bet with James that Harry really destroyed Voldemort now. It's sounding quite true." He then turned to James and smirked at him. "You and the twins own June, Harry and me one thousand Galleons each, plus ten tickets for each match of next season of the Nighthawks. I know who Harry will be taking with his tickets. Its just down to June and me to find fans."

James looked like he wanted to cry as Sirius handed him his portable radio and put an earpiece in. "The twins are Nighthawk fans if you want to take them off our hands?" Mrs. Weasley suddenly said hopefully. She was usually against gambling but if she could get rid of her twins occasionally next summer, she would not say anything against it.

"Oh. Alright," Sirius agreed beaming. "I like them. Regular pranksters. Harry's quite a good prankster too. But sometimes I find Harry's pranks are too cleaver. Maybe he and the twins can learn something from each other?"

Mrs. Weasley reluctantly nodded while her husband burst out laughing. She wished she had never mentioned it now. She had forgotten for a moment that Sirius too was a high school prankster.

"Well, anyway," Mrs. Weasley began. "What are we going to do about the children?"

Bill sighed knowing he should have probably told them this sooner. "The book also mentioned something about the bonding being dangerous. For them, but could be even more so for us if we try to interfere. Something about them becoming irrational and violent, unable to keep a restraint on their magic."

"WHAT!" James suddenly screamed out almost crying. "NO NO! NO! The Nighthawks can't beat the Wasps!" Sirius smirked and everyone laughed. Bill was glad that James's lost bet distracted his mother.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	5. Bound Part II

_**Thrice Bonded**_

_**Chapter V**_

_**Bound Part II**_

All too soon, it was time for everybody to go home. Harry was holding Ginny's hand and Luna her other. The adults had been giving them weird looks about their excessive need to hold hands constantly, and he was at a lose for why they were.

Luna and Ginny had fast become his best friends, but that still did not explain their obsessive need to be this close to each other.

"Come on Ginny, Luna," Mrs. Weasley demanded seeing they did not seem to want to she hurried over and grabbed Luna's wrist and pulled her and Ginny free of Harry's reluctant grip.

Immediately he felt something was wrong. He began shaking, and a cold sweat that felt as though all over his body. He could barely breath, and started hyperventilating.

He could see Ginny and Luna both in similar states of distress and he took a step forward but found Sirius had put his hand on his shoulder, unintentionally stopping him.

He felt lost; his breathing becoming shallower with every second. He was trapped. He knew it. He only had the two girls on his mind. His mind was just for them. He couldn't take it. His whole body started shaking with his need. Like an addict quitting cold turkey.

He could see Ginny and Luna burst into tears and felt his own pour from his eyes. He was slightly thankful in the back of his mind that only his family and the Weasley's were still here.

Everyone was looking at them in shock and confusion. Harry eyes flashed aglow several times before they stayed alight, a rippling blue-white aura erupted softly around his skin and clothes. His hair waved in the unfelt breeze, and everyone could feel the tremendous, power booming with furry.

Sirius removed his hand from his Godsons shoulder as though burnt. Just briefly, before he removed his hand, Sirius and everybody else saw his aura flash red. Sirius remembered that colour, and that light, roughly nine years ago.

Harry felling he had been released rushed towards his destination of Ginny and Luna, who both managed to break free of Mrs. Weasley in her shock and the three children embraced in a tight hug.

Harry's weird aura exploded out engulfing the two girls with him, as if it was trying to comfort them. They cried in each other's arms before it disbursed in an explosive shock wave knocking everyone else to the ground

They all sat up on the floor staring in shock. The three children's weird aura was gone, but that was not what surprised them. It was the sudden rush of happiness and love they felt. It was near overwhelming.

Sirius had thought they had been joking when they suggested Harry could have destroyed Voldemort and not Jason and Justin, but it was as plain as day to him now who has the power, and it was not the idiot twins. Sirius was trying his hardest not to smile and just barely managed to conceal his smirk.

"What the hell was that?" Ron eventually blurted out.

"Watch your language Ronald," his mother reprimand. "But I would also like to know what the hell that was?" she added staring at Bill.

He just shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe it was another part of the bonding. People that are bound together, as this do not ever want to tell anyone else, and force by any and every means just does not affect them. The Imperious would not even work. I think it might be those dangerous consequences the book mentioned about interfering.

I do not think we'll be able to separate them. I saw the way they reacted to being out of contact for less than a minuet. It could possibly kill them if we managed or maybe even one of us if we tried."

"Then what are we going to do?" Mrs. Weasley asked desperately.

"What are you lot doing on the floor," Harry and Ginny suddenly asked simultaneously.

"And what are you talking about?" Ginny and Luna continued.

Everyone but the three standing looked expectantly at Bill. So they to shifted their gaze to him, squeezing each other's hands securely. Bill sighed and relayed all he knew about the spiritual bonding the three seemed to have undergone. The three children in question seemed highly embarrassed and very happy about it all at the same time.

"So, we have to stay together all the time?" Ginny finally asked.

"For now at least. It may just be a phase of the bonding. Though I'm quite certain even when it's over you will still have to stay together. Though you probably won't have to be continually touching."

Harry nodded thoughtfully, and then all three seemed to blush brightly as though they thought the same thing, or one thought it and the others noticed that discomfort.

"What about the bathroom," all three blurted out blushing bright red.

Sirius and James were the only two to find that question funny enough to burst out laughing, though the Weasley twins snickered.

"Dad, Sirius, stop being idiots, this is Serious," moaned Harry. He then noticed one was going too speak so cut him off. "No dad no more Serious Sirius jokes." James shut his mouth causing Sirius to laugh harder and the Weasley twins, Harry's brothers and sister to bust out laughing right with him.

"Call someone, a specialist," Ginny moaned.

"I know. Nicolas Flamel?" Harry suggested. "He's like over six hundred years old. He might have met a couple of people in a predicament like this before." Plus he just really wanted to meet him.

"We wouldn't know how to contact him," Bill said disappointedly. "How did you hear about him anyway?"

"Oh. I study Alchemy in my spare time," Harry said proudly causing Ginny and Luna to smile at him.

"No ones that old," Ron suddenly blurted out.

"Yes he is. Both he and his wife are." A calm voice came from the fireplace. Looking up they saw Albus Dumbledore. They were so in deep with their discussion they did not notice him.

His eyes were twinkling away a thousand miles a second as he gazed upon Harry. "So Harry you study Alchemy?" he asked. He was intrigued that someone so young would understand it.

"Yes sir," Harry agreed nodding with a happy smile. "I'm intrigued with alchemy runes and magical runes and their differences and similarities. I've theorised that one could combine a transmutation circle with magic runes and bypass the whole equivalent exchange during transmutation."

Dumbledore chuckled and his twinkling eyes twinkled a whole lot faster. Young Harry seemed to be a very smart young lad, and had a spark of pure imagination in his eyes.

It appeared the lad was attempting to invent a new branch of magic and alchemy at the same time, and Albus tries not to underestimate someone because they are very young. Well compared to him most people are very young, but he is young compared with the Flamel's.

"An intriguing concept. One I myself have never thought possible. I'm sure Nicolas and Perenelle would love to see some of your research when I bring them over." He chuckled at the brightness of Harry's eager young eyes. "I also believe they can help you three deal with your wondrous and somewhat unique problem."

"Really?" Luna asked eagerly. "But how did you find out?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "I felt the connection start, but I just brushed it off as my imagination. Then when I felt it seal I was in complete confusion as to why it would seal so quickly. Normally it would take a few days' or even weeks. I was also confused as to why when I felt the connection begin there were three pulses of magic and not just two.

"I believe this maybe the first time three people have ever bonded. So after a while my curiosity peeked. I travelled to Diagon Alley where I felt the connection was sealed, and I searched for three people who would not leave contact with each other. When I found none I thought I was either wrong or you had left. So I went for a drink in the Leaky Cauldron when I sensed some very high, and might I add highly distressed magic coming from here.

"I realised that someone was trying to separate the bonded, which is a very stupid thing to ever do especially at such an early stage. You could have either ended up killing everybody or you would have died if they managed separated you."

"Well it's only six O'clock," Harry said looking at his watch. "Will Mr. and Mrs. Flamel be able to come over right away? We have a Quidditch match in a week and we wouldn't want to postpone, and we have to practise."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment. His eyes sparkling with enjoyment. "Well, I would guess because of the speed your bond is progressing. This stage will probably only last three or four days'. So if you need the practise. I suggest putting your match back a week?"

"How's that sound?" Harry asked the others eagerly. "We'll reschedule our match till Saturday after next?" the other players all grinned nervously and nodded they were free.

Dumbledore grinned chuckling. "So where will you all be? Where should I bring Nicolas and Perenelle?"

Harry grinned. "My house. Some of my research is there. Ginny, Luna and I will just have to pop over to my room at Sirius's to get my laptop first though, because I have a lot of work on it." he said excitedly

Albus chuckled at his excitement to get a chance to show two people he admires his work. Albus had also noticed his parents and brothers' looked highly surprised about his love of Alchemy, and just as much so that he has stuff left at Sirius's they did not know about.

Albus knew all to well that Harry was Sirius's favourite of the triplets, and not just because he's his Godson, but because he see's that spark within the boy that he does not see in the other two.

Albus can tell; Harry Potter was going to be someone important and powerful to the world someday. He could even see that spark growing still within his sister, and even Ginevra and Luna has it.

However, he had never seen it in the-boys'-who-lived. They are slackers and spoilt rotten, whereas Harry and Juniper would prefer their parents' attention and affection. The-boys'-who-lived would demand possessions, and it seemed Sirius gave Juniper and Harry more love and affection than their parents, and made up for forgotten Birthday or Christmas presents from their parents.

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
